Within gaming establishments, such as casinos, gaming devices are typically networked via a central computer. Such configuration allows for the gaming establishment to monitor a player's gameplay for tracking purposes. Gaming devices typically issue paper tickets that are redeemable for cash. These paper tickets can be redeemed either at assisted-service counters (i.e., a casino cage) or through self-service computer systems, sometimes called Ticket-In-Ticket-Out (TITO) machines. Drawbacks of using paper tickets, however, is that the players may very easily lose tickets, tickets can become destroyed or damaged, casinos incur cost from replenishing tickets, and casinos incur cost for maintaining ticket printers. Additionally, the use of tickets requires that operators of casinos ensure that sufficient amounts of cash are available on the gaming floor to accommodate redemptions at both the assisted-service counters and the TITO machines. Players wishing to play a table game at a casino typically first exchange cash for an amount of chips which can then be used for gaming. When the player wants to convert the chips back to the cash, the player typically exchanges their chips for an equivalent amount of cash at a cashier cage at the casino. Thus, in addition to ensure sufficient cash is available for ticket redemptions, operators of casinos must ensure also sufficient amounts of cash are available at the cashier cage to accommodate player exchanging chips for cash. This process for routinely replenishing cash by the casino operator is both costly and burdensome.
Additionally, in many gaming establishments players can register demographic information to obtain a player card, sometimes referred to as a loyalty card. Typical player cards include a unique identifier that enables the casino to centrally track the player's wagering activity. Applying the player's historic activity, the gaming establishment can, for example, develop a targeted marketing campaign including promotions, gifts, and advertisements. A problem with casino loyalty systems, however, is that they do not capture spending player activity that occurs in non-gaming environments, such the player's purchases at a merchant or the player's ATM activity.
Furthermore, many gaming establishments offer gameplay through interactive electronic games, such as video slot machines, video poker machines, and the like. The interactive electronic games can award the player with a jackpot payout when certain gameplay conditions are met. Upon the player hitting a jackpot, however, the player experience can be undesirable for a number of reasons. First, immediately upon hitting the jackpot the interactive electronic game is typically rendered inoperable for continued gaming by a central computer of the casino (i.e., a slot management system). Next, in order for the player to receive their payout, an attendant of the casino must typically go to the interactive electronic game on the gaming floor and physically interact with the player. During this interaction, tax-related paperwork is typically completed (i.e., an IRS Form W-2G). Eventually, the player is paid his/her jackpot winnings, either directly from the attendant or from a casino money cage. After completion of these steps, the attendant then interacts with the interactive electronic game to reset the machine so that gameplay can be resumed. Thus, jackpots awarded to players by interactive electronic games not only require manpower by the casino and completion of paperwork on the casino floor by the player, but also result in downtime of the interactive electronic game until the machine is physically reset by an attendant of the casino.
Therefore, the field can benefit from systems and methods providing cashless wagering, redemption, and automated jackpot processing which provides advantages to both game players and casino operators. The field can also benefit from systems and methods that conveniently allow a gaming establishment to track player gaming activity and player purchase activity, both inside and outside the casino, to associate such activity with the player's loyalty profile.